AHHH! MY DREAM IS OUT TO THE WORLD!
by ChocolateCoveredStrawberriesxx
Summary: Sharpay had a dream a that she kissed Troy. What happens when the whole East High finds out,even Troy? TOTAL TROYPAY! rated: t
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, guys this kinda happened to me I just had **

**a dream about kissin my crush and I thought of this**

**story in school cuz his friend knows lol well here u **

**go "It Was All Just A Dream. How Did It Get OUT!?"**

Sharpay's POV

In my dream I was in a musical and I had to kiss Bolton. I

couldn't beleive it! I didn't love him or Zeke (who I broke up with).

"AHH!!!" I said, not screamed. I felt my hair and pulled it to make

sure I still wasn't dreaming. I so did not like that dream...or did I?

I got to school and was so confused about my dream that I

told Gabreilla, who told Taylor, who told Chad, who told Troy. I

screamed when it was where the audition form for the musical

should have been. It was a peice of paper telling of every single

detail of my dream. How Troy stroked my face, how he kissed me,

all of it was there. I tore it off the bulliten board. I had lunch when

I tore it down. Troy grabbed me as if he he was giving me the

himlik menover and he carried me up the stairs as if we were

just married. "TROY!!!!" I yelled. He put his hand over my mouth so

I couldn't talk. He set me down and he took his hand off my mouth.

"The dream was just a dream! I don't-" I began but Troy kissed me

and before I knew it, I was in his arms and we were kissing madly.

"God, I have always loved you and I know you love me too." Troy

said. "Wooo, wooo, wooo!! No, I don't love you I just liked the kiss

in the dream that's all!" I said, but I couldn't say that much more other

than "I" because he was kissing me again and I put up my leg up so he

could hold my legs and make out with me at the same time. "Okay," I said

in a break between kissing "I guess maybe I do love you." I said than I

ended up making out again and I was on him like he was on me before.

Could I start and keep loving Troy?


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank all of ya for reviewing this story. It's my**

**second story and it's early so I have enough time**

**to update!!! YAY!!!!!!!!! okay well here ya guys go...**

Sharpay's POV

Troy and I stayed in the upstairs level, sense we were both done eating and I had went downstairs and gotten my purse and my books. "Troy, I think this is so wrong to be with you though I love you."

I said as we sat down on a bench. "Why? We're not going to do anything wrong." Troy answered staring into my eyes. "You're not seeing anyone and neither am I. So, I guess we can walk down the stairs hand

-in-hand. And we shouldn't be afraid." I said reassuring myself. Troy grabbed my hand and stared at me.

We both leaned in closer, and closer. We kissed. It felt so right, not wrong. I leaned against Troy and put my arms around his shoulders and he put his arms around my waist. I stood up and managed to pull Troy up with me. He actually dipped me! I was kinda shocked he did cause I always thought he wasn't that kind of guy. Troy pulled me up and pulled his lips away from mine. We both smiled and walked hand in hand downstairs. We both smiled and everyone was staring at us. I flipped my hair and I suddenly heard cheering. I heard everyone doing it. I was kinda embarrassed about it though. "KISS!KISS!!KISS!KISS!" everyone chanted. Troy and I looked at each other. He winked at me and I leaned in and he furiously grabbed me and picked me up and started French kissing me. I was so happy I French kissed him back! Troy did not have one problem with that. I was clinging onto him and I didn't care if anyone could tell. I pulled away, both of us left panting. Troy and I just stared into each others eyes. We didn't notice everyone was staring at us wondering what had just happened. Troy set my feet down and I straightened out my blouse. I hated messing up the beautiful blouse but I didn't care if it was for Troy.

I walked to my locker and opened it and didn't see that Troy was behind me. I bent down

to grab my science book and Troy picked me up bridal style. I knew it was him somehow.

"Hi Troy." I said before I kissed him. I leaned in and he leaned in as well making the perfect

kiss. Sophomore year** (A/n: yeah its October jsyk i forgot to mention that oopsies!)**

was going to be rockin'! "So, wanna swing by my place later?" I offered as Troy set me down. Troy kissed my cheek. "I'll take that as a yes." I said. Troy laughed with a grin, as I closed my locker. "But, Troy, I don't want do anything I'm going to regret." I said.


	3. Update

**Guess What?!**

**I'm going to have to stop**

**some of my stories**

**because i have new ones**

**I really wanna get out!!**

**But, some will have a chapter, than**

**eventually, I'll add the sequel...**

**this affects only 2 stories:**

**Closet Kisses**

**&&**

**Troypay: Hate or Love?**

**The stories I'm not going to do are:**

**AHH! MY DREAM IS OUT TO THE WORLD!!**

**Because Of A Girl**

**YouTube Lovers: A Troypay Story**

**&&**

**Loving Me, Loving You ((Going To POSSIBLY Bring This Back))**

**The Ones I Will Bring Back/Do ASAP:**

**Operation: Kyella**

**The Suite Life Of High School Musical ((After A Short Break 1 Month))**

**Ever Ever After ((With My BFF, Jaymee))**

**&&**

**ZashleyTroypay Love ((After A 1 Month Break Also))**

**I Hope I Didn't Upset All Of You..The YouTube Lovers One Is A BIG Hit, But **

**I Don't Think I'll Be Able To Do It! ((SOOOO SORRY:( (JUST SOOO SWAMPED)**

**Love,**

**  
Taylor **


End file.
